Typically, the split rear rests for motor vehicles comprise two units arranged side by side, each having a respective seat portions and a respective backrest. The backrests are hinged to the corresponding seat portions to rotate between a raised position, in normal use, and a lowered position, in which the backrests are lowered forward to increase the space of the trunk arranged behind the rear backrest. Typically, the seat comprises a bracket, which is arranged on the rotation axis of the backrests, in an intermediate position between the two units, and has a lower portion fixed to the floor of the motor vehicle and an upper portion supporting both units.
Such intermediate bracket is designed and produced with a size and a shape depending on the available space in the motor vehicle, on the shape of the floor, on the height position and the longitudinal position of the backrests, etc. Therefore, the features of the intermediate bracket remarkably vary among the various vehicles.
The document FR2732280A1 corresponds to the preamble of Claim 1 and discloses a split seat having two backrests arranged side by side, reclining independently of each other about a horizontal axis defined by a rigid bar. One of the two backrests is integral with said bar and rotates with this latter about the horizontal axis, while the other backrest is hinged and rotatable relative to the bar. However, also in this case, there is a bracket which supports the bar in an intermediate position between the two backrests.
A solution free of the intermediate bracket supporting the two units of the rear seat would be needed in order to simplify the design and the realization of the motor vehicle and, therefore, to make its production as consistent as possible.